Fire Emblem: The Lost Heir
by Tempest.01
Summary: Rai, a jerk prince on who's currently on the run, is having his fun killing bandits and the like, when a heron prince, a half human, half heron, approaches him. He comes claiming that only Rai can help him meet the one who can save the continent from doom
1. The Heron

Fire Emblem The Forsaken Heir

Fire Emblem: The Lost Heir

by NinesTempest

The boy looks up in to the sky. His long, blue hair blends with the dark night sky, stars littering it up as one would expect. The only light is from the moon, full and high in the sky, and it paints the whole landscape a few shades more black than it would be in the day time. He loves this kind of view. Upon a hill he is, looking out over a valley and a small village, all dark with the night and empty, lifeless. He liked the sight, as it seemed to give a natural peace to the land.

His name is Rai, and he is 17-year-old Royalty on the run. With a stern hatred for his late father whose death was covered up, he left his castle and departs to the countryside, dispatching bandits and the like. Because he never appeared in the public eye, he is not known for being the prince, but that's bound to change. With disputes going between the neighboring country, it's only a matter of time before he's called to take the place of his late father, since advisors can't keep claiming to be going under the king's orders.

He wears a light blue cloak with black pants with brown boots built for comfort and dexterity, and keeps his long sword sheathed under a sash around his waist. It was a sword he bought with a lot of money, and he had requested it be made with amazing durability so he could keep it without having to spend money on other weapons. And indeed, for the past 4 months, he has not needed to get another sword, whereas his two friends have had to get a few replacements.

When he left his father's domain, two friends went with him, both children of lords of nearby lands. One was a female archer named Fiil, who has been friends with Rai since childhood. Her bright orange hair and piercing eyes of the same color give her an air of authority, as does her wonderfully slim figure. Her personality doesn't fit her body though, as she hates attention and often panics under stress. She is definitely more suited to a cheerleader and follower of orders, but she is an amazing archer, challenged only by snipers and marksmen of the country's main army. She keeps a green shirt with white pants, and leather armor on her left arm, and sandals that are strapped tightly to her foot to cause little sound. She likes to use steel bows, as she can put more pounds behind her arrow than most women her age of 19.

His other companion is a Shaman, and a know it all. Regnet has black hair, glasses, and always wears a maroon cloak, shoes of a similar color, along with his trusty flux dark magic book. He is shy and tries not to talk too much around people he doesn't know, but he will spout whatever knowledge he has whenever he can. He had woken up Rai earlier that morning to tell him about a certain constellation. For the sake of it. He was a counselor to Rai in the castle, but eventually earned hatred from the king, and left with him, and being the same age as him, he can be somewhat reckless, like Rai.

Rai decides it's too late to stay up and just be looking at the night sky. "I'm turning in." Says Rai. His friend Regnet is sitting looking through one of his books.

"To what?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Dunno, but I need sleep." He gets his blanket and decides to just sleep on it, over the cool grass.

--

He wakes up the next morning feeling like he overslept. He starts rummaging through his stuff and he hears someone behind him.

"It's sorta late Rai." Says Fiil.

"Yeah, I know. The sun kind of blinded me as I woke." He says.

"Haha, you're funny sometimes."

"Now now Rai…" Says Regnet. "Do you even know what you're going to do today?"

"First, we go to the bar and find someone to help us. I get really tired after a big fight, and it's almost shameful how easily we beat out bandits who have an entire fort on their side." He says as if planned out before hand. "Second, we hang out around town all day, find suspicious felons. Third, sleep in a real inn, and possibly buy some new clothes. This outfit is getting on my nerves."

"Rai, it has only been a week." Says Regnet. "I think our money-"

"We have plenty of money. Let's just go already." Says Rai, blowing Regnet off. He starts walking, his sword sheathed, held to his side by his sash. The other two exchange concerned glances, and continue after him.

--

The town is bustling with activity. On the side of a mountain, and with a mercenary base near them, they often have little to fear. The little no-name location has a bar, a great open-air market- which happens to sell various kinds of clothes- a fantastic inn that Rai visits a lot, a restaurant with great local game, and other qualities cities nearer to the capitol have. All the buildings are wood, and houses are smaller, on the other side of the town. These are all thanks to the fact that the mercenary base is on a steady pay check, and fights away bandits, and still gets regular work done. There is a swordsman and an axe fighter at the entrance, as guards, who recognize Rai and company on sight. They all wave to each other.

They first head to the inn, being only feet away from the town entrance, which happens to be an opening in the fence around the town. Walking, they're well met with hellos from all the townsfolk and the inn keeper, who hands them the key to the room they commonly use. It's kept open all the time for them, but the inn hardly gets a lot of business anyway.

Almost noon, and without a breakfast, Rai is quite hungry. They head to the bar/tavern for a quick snack.

"Yo, Marty." Calls out Rai. "Gimme something to drink, I'm starving."

A man behind the counter laughs, the bar tender, and motions for Rai to sit down, and does so. "Ahahaha, mah boi, that's the kind of logic all true warriors strive for."

"Um, Rai, I think we'll just go grab lunch." Says Fiil. "See you at the inn tonight, don't spend all your damn 1000 gold."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He says, waving them away as they leave. "Okay, whiskey, now."

"You're kidding? You've never asked for that before." Says Marty.

"Yeah, well, I'm bored as fuck. Not ONE bandit has been giving me any trouble lately, even beat some hot-shot myrmidon back near the capitol. 'Twas easy as pie."

Marty pours his glass, his hardy laugh making him spill a little, and Rai grabs it up. He's about to take a drink, when someone barges in the bar doors. He puts it down in amazement and looks at the man who entered. _Hot damn…_

The man had the palest skin he'd ever seen, and magical, blonde hair. He was wearing a white robe, majestic in look and color, white with golden seams. His eyes were piercing white, and he looked at everyone in the room, until his eyes lay upon Rai. He looked back at him with a smirk, and brought a hand to his sword. The man walks in further, and everyone gasps. The man has large, white, bird wings, almost 3 times longer than his arm. He walks up to Raizu, motioning to stop with his hands. "Ah, my dear Rai, good thing I could meet you here. I'm sorry, but I had a cookie for you, but I had eaten it."

"What… are you?"

"Well, A heron of course." He bows his head. He looks around at all the people staring at him. "God damnit, stop looking at me!" He screams. "I'm sorry if you haven't seen a laguz in centuries, but god damnit we still exist!"

2


	2. The Wyvern Rider

2

2

Rai doesn't waste any time in evacuating from the town. Rai does believe that the "laguz" doesn't mind the stares, but he doesn't like being associated with such near everyone else. He quickly buys his new outfit, a robe and a beret (all dark blue), and then gets Regnet and Fiil just as they are leaving the restaurant. Even while marveling at the laguz, Regnet still works in that he has bought a new monocle.

After leaving the town and doing a little restocking, they all sit down in a clearing. Regnet tore town some minor trees using his magic, but ones large enough to have logs that they could sit on. They sat around a fire made of leftover wood, and looked at the Heron. Even at night, he seemed to glow.

"Stop looking at me..." He sighs.

"A laguz." Says Regnet. He keeps nodding to himself, then says "What the hell is a Laguz?! I've never even heard of such a thing!"

"Laguz are a species similar to humans, but we have animal parts, like my wings here. We can also turn into the animal we are part of. We are similar to humans, but our capacity to learn isn't as great as yours, and sometimes, raw emotions take over our basic instincts, and such. Most of us are much stronger than humans, but we Herons are quite frail, actually. Make sure no one hurts me, 'kays?"

"Um… okay." Says Rai. "Why do you need to look for me?"

"I have a mission that I have to do. But I dunno what I'm supposed to do."

"Then… how do you know you have a mission?" Asks Rai, irritated.

"Whoa whoa whoa, it's okay. I know what to do, just not how to do it. I have to go meet the goddess Ashera."

"What?!" The three around him say at once. Fiil gets the next question out first. "It's possible to meet the goddess?"

He nods. "She's just a really powerful human who can live forever and shaped our world. No biggy."

"Uh-huh…" Fiil responds, kinda shaky.

Rai stands up and starts to talk sternly. "Okay, um-"

"Kreuz." The heron interrupts.

"Kreuz, so uh, can you do anything to help us? All we do by ourselves is journey through my country and fight bandits and the like, stealing the loot they stole."

"We're recovering lost possessions, Rai, and I wish you'd get it right." Interrupts Regnet, this time.

"Yeah sure. I'll be glad to help you out Kreuz, but I'm not sure what you want me to do."

"Just make sure no one kills me. No johns if I die." He gets out a staff.

"Oh yes, a healer!" Says Regnet. He runs up and grabs the staff. "I've always wanted to inspect the healing qualities of staffs, but I don't get the chance. Is it true that they heal using just the power of a goddess, and not necessarily their own magic?"

"It's channeled through my magic, amplified, but kind of, yes." Says Kreuz, proud of himself.

For the next hour, Fiil and I decide to sit by ourselves as Regnet drills Kreuz with questions about his life, his body (Ehhh…), and his powers, since it seems that Regnet has no experience with light magics, or his kind of magic specifically. His Galdr.

"The Galdr is using mealody and lyrics of the ancient language and causing powerful effects. We can re-energize you, make you more a more powerful fighter, and other things, such as restraining the Goddess' power. Though, that'd take 3-4 of us to do, I couldn't do that alone. We normally don't even use staffs, but Ashera believed that it would be most useful if I did. For the win."

"Right, good good." Says Regnet. "Well, I'm actually tired of learning about you for today…"

"Oh… heron rage!" He says, leaving in a huff to his blanket on the ground. "Let me sleep."

Regnet shrugs and walks toward Rai and Fiil, a little ways from Kreuz. He had asked that he be a bit farther away from them to sleep, and they said it would be fine. Rai looks at Kreuz, lying on the ground, and grabs a large bag. He brings it over to the cross heron, and opens it up, and takes out materials for a tent.

Kreuz looks at him. "A tent?"

"I can tell. You used to be Royalty."

He looks away. "I see what you did there, and I am."

"I'll let you use this tent, so you don't get too dirtied up, all right?" Rai says, his voice indifferent.

"'Kay thanks." Kreuz answers. When Rai is done, Kreuz goes inside the tent and zips it shut. Rai returns to his friends and looks around him. The area nearby is far too dark to see, yet the moon shines perfectly down on their clearing, the grass and dirty ground not occupied by trees every several feet, thanks to Regnet. Grey the only color he can make out, the scenery dull and lacking variety, he turns to his blanket, and thinks further on how to improve his adventuring life-style as sleep slowly claims him. _As soon as I find a nice cape, I'd much prefer wearing that. I can sleep on it, and it's stylish with certain outfits, maybe defensive even…_

--

The entire group is awakened by the air being kick up around them, as if something was coming down. Looking up, they see a wyvern coming down towards them. They have to grab their blankets and other loose objects in a rush before they are sent deep into the forest, but inevitably some things are lost. Nothing of consequence.

"MY MONOCLE!" Yells Regnet. He gets out a spell book and holds it up so he can read it, and holds a hand, his palm angled, but pointing toward the wyvern as it comes down. When it lands, the man, looking regal in his light armor, covering only his left shoulder and a little of his chest, and a light blue cape, his shirt and pants under them both white, jumps down off his wyvern gracefully. His hair is somewhat long, and a dark blue, covering the right side of his face and coming down like icicles. Lance in tow, Rai looks at it and sees a beauty behind it. Long, shining steel, and a red sash just below the sharpened blade, it looks to emanate courage.

"You, sir, have removed my monocle from our camp site forcefully, to where I cannot possibly find it. I hope you have a good reason for coming here." Says Regnet, angry in his oddly formal way.

The man looks at him, and sighs. "I apologize for making such a forced landing, but I am in search of someone." He looks around the camp, and sees Rai standing there, sword ready. "Yes, you! You there, with the hair!"

Rai stands straight, letting his sword down. "Why does everyone want to talk to me? It better be good." He says, crossing his arms.

"A nearby town informs me of a heron having left with you and your company. Where might he be currently?"

Rai and Regnet exchange suspicious glances, and the man notices. "Sirs, you need not worry, for I am a man with a mission!" He says, his voice taking on a more gritty sound. "Ashera, our goddess, has sent me from my mountain home to locate this heron."

"Oh god, more exalted ones." Says Rai. "He's in the tent." He points at said tent.

"Yar, thanks." He says. "By the way, my name is Graves, and I'll be traveling with you so long as this heron is, so like it or not, you'll be knowing me soon enough." He walks over and starts yelling into the tent to wake up the heron. Rai looks behind him and notices that Fiil is not there. He smiles and says, "Fiil, he isn't an enemy, now come down out of that tree with your bow, and put it away. You're probably scaring the wyvern."

As she comes down, a different voice is emited from behind them, scaring them all as the spin around. "I'm not scared of a little archer."

They all look around for a few second before realizing the source of the voice. They look directly at the wyvern.

"Why hello there." He says, making what was as close to a smirk as he could make.


End file.
